lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190820212829
Hi guys!!!! So i just wanna rant about this... So like, I'm hardcore sokeefe, but if Sophitz happened, I wouldn't be like destroyed, as long as all the characters stay accurately written, and aren't suddenly acting out of character. What I mean by this, is if Shannon decides that Fitz is really the true fit for Sophie, she shouldn't mangle Keefe's actions to suit this- though it might be more dramatic to make Keefe angry or openly jealous, I think the only realistic reaction he would have would be hiding how he feels, and pretending he's fine. Like, in all honesty, Keefe would need to stay sad for Sophitz to work, because he hasn't shown any interest in anyone else- he's never shown even the slightes interest in anyone besides Sophie or anything, and he's clearly shown he doesn't like the one person who's been said to have a crush on him, which is Biana (almost with the same feelings that Sophie has rejected Dex with)- so far its only been Sophie he has been interested in. And he definitely won't confess to Sophie, unless hes dying. Keefe would most likely just keep everything bottled up inside, even if it hurts him, he won't do anything against sophitz, once its completely canon, and that's honestly true to his character. So, in all honesty, I think that Shannon can only make Sophitz endgame, if she realizes Keefe's story will not be a happy one- unless keefe gets over Sophie (which honestly might be the best at this point- poor guy deserves someone who doesn't disregard everything's he's sacrificed), Keefe will not realistically be able to get his happy ending. I mean of course, Fitz would be heartbroken as well, if Sophie rejected him, but Fitz would express those feelings, and he'd probably be able to actually talk this out, and if he was angry he'd be angry openly, and then he'd calm down- I mean, he'd show his jealousy, he'd show disapproval, he'd show grief, and he'd show acceptance- he'd be much more open about what's going on, which, in his case, is a good way to heal. But it is canon that Keefe didn't even really let Fitz in on how badly he was treated at home until it was later revealed after Sophie came- Keefe is a master of hiding emotions, so its very reasonable to assume that if Sophitz was endgame, he wouldn't ever tell Sophie how he feels- he'd just let all that be hidden away. So, in conclusion, I was just basically saying, that the idea that Keefe is probably not going to have a happy ending if Sophitz happens... is true. And that's fine- I mean, its the author's desicion, in the end. Honestly, I think it'd personally be very interesting to see a children's book end where not everyone ends up satsifed, where even some of our most favorite characters are left troubled and heartbroken. Sorrryy, this was looong. What do you guys think?